(Prior Art)
A writing implement, which stores colored ink therein and introduces the ink to a tip of the writing implement in order to write down, specifically includes a fountain pen, a ballpoint pen, a felt pen, a sign pen (a marking pen), or a needle pen, for example. In the case of the ink which is used for such a writing implement, dye or pigment is dissolved or dispersed in vehicle matter (solvent or medium) substantially uniformly in advance, and the ink is so prepared that its color shown when contained in the writing implement is almost the same as that shown when transferred to a writing surface.
The present applicant has discovered Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 15-7603 as a technique related to the present invention.
The document discloses a solid-ink fountain pen, and its FIG. 1 shows a mechanism of allowing for advance and retreat of a water-stopper by turning a member such as a member. However, the figure is so incomplete that it is presumed that the advance and retreat is impossible. Even if the advance and retreat is possible, the advance and retreat of the arrow-headed water-stopper cannot prevent water infiltration resulting in ink leakage and has little practicality. Moreover, since the fountain pen described in the document stores solid ink which is to be mixed with water being separately stored, it is not a writing implement having a specific appearance.
(Object of the Invention)
An object of the present invention is to provide a writing implement having a specific appearance. That is, an object of the present invention is to provide a writing implement having a specificity of inconsistency between an appearance thereof and a feeling of use thereof that the color and thickness of liquid stored in a shaft member thereof is different from that of a written line.